New Girl
by iiCasey
Summary: There is a new girl at True Cross Academy's Cram School. With a secret.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo Muffins! I had a story that told you to put your OC in the reviews or message me but I took it down because a Guest reported it for some reason why I don't know... But yeah thankies for letting me use them! :D People are so nice…**

Trumpetinband's OC

Name: Aria Toryaka

Hair: A dark brown color that looks like Mahogany. Her hair is very shine and falls down to mid back.

Facial features: Aria has high cheekbones. She has a small but adorable nose that curves upward just a bit. A heart shaped face, thin eyebrows, and beautiful long thick eyelashes also mesmerizing midnight blue eyes and wears thin dark blue glasses.

Skin: As light as Rin but a tad darker. Aria has a scar going long on one side of her collar bone from her first demon encounter.

Build: Slightly shorter than Rin, Beautiful long legs, small cute hands. Has a small torso. Her chest is decent sized, not too big. A nice tone stomach and hips that are curvy.

Weight: 102

Age: 15

Job: Exorcist (At 15…bravo)

Personality: Very is loyal and smart (That is what Rin likes about her). She is a contrast to Rin in some ways. She is calm, but has a childish side. She is a bit more mature than Rin. But loves to have fun with him yet but she knows when enough is enough. She tries to calm him when he is angered. She doesn't like attention drawn to herself. Very optimistic.

Flaws: When she is made the center of attention, she had that tendency to be klutz. When angered, she stutters. She cannot tell a lie.

* * *

**Ok so this was my chapter 1! Thankies and huggies to Trumpetinband for letting me use her OC... I know this chapter is short but I wanted to put it..Chapter 2 should be up in like two or three days...whenever in feel like writing and I talk to Trumpetinband... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya Muffins! So this is the first chappie of my story!** **And thankies to Trumpetinband for letting me use her OC,** **Aria! So let's get to it! Hope you guys like it..**

* * *

A beautiful girl with long brown hair in a long French braid and was wearing the school's female uniform was outside of her new class. As she looked at her feet she fumed not wanting to look at the person next to her. Next to her was True Cross Academy's Chief, Mephisto Pheles looking at her with a sly yet fun smirk.

"Don't worry you'll be fine" He said smiling in the process he showed his sharp teeth. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not worried Mephisto, I just don't see why I have to be here" She said as she looked at the uniform she had on. "Such a short skirt... you need to change this dude" He laughed

"I'll keep it in mind" Then he knocked on the door and hummed something.

When the door opened you looking up from your uniform and saw a lady with long red hair with yellow ends that resemble flames and she had amazing purple eyes and you smiled at her. Then she saw her outfit and frowned in shock. She had a very revealing bikini top, along with shorts with stockings. But she had an unbuttoned school jacket and a tie so she thought it was alright.

"Hey kid remember me?'' She asked with a sly smile. She looked at her confused. Then she pulled out something and handed it to her.

It was a license that stated her name. Shura Kirigakure. Her eyes widened.

"Shura?!" She asked. She smiled and put her finger up and put her head though the door.

"Guys keeping reading and this time Bon try not to pick a fight with Rin" She said and closed the door and hugged her.

"Hey kid so what brings you to this place?" Shura asked putting her hand on her shoulder and then raised a brow at Mephisto _"_What did _you _do_?"_

"Why I did nothing wrong Mrs. Kirigakure, I just got a call that she would be coming and going to school here'' Then he smiled innocently.

"But she's already an exorcist...upper class" Shura said confused.

"Yes well I don't understand why either but it would be nice to have another exorcist here at the school. The more the merrier"

"Whatever so kid how ya been?" She looked at her

"Good" She answered smiling.

"Well we better get inside oh and don't mind…Rin" Shura said chuckling a little.

She already knew about the son of Satan being here and didn't mind. Then you two walked in.

"Bye now" Mephisto said waving.

She waved back and entered the class and everyone stared at you.

"Kill me now. Please" She said to herself.

"Kids this is our new student sit…. Sit behind Rin and Shiemi Moriyama" Shura said smirking as she sat on the desk.

"OK" She said walking to her seat and she looked at some of the kids there a boy with pink hair looking at her chest with hearts in his eyes, a boy with a blonde streak in his black hair who simply waved at her and she waved back, a girl with cool eyebrows who mouthed "hi" and she mouthed it back, and a boy with no hair who smiled and she smiled back and then Rin who just looked at you and waved.

Then she saw Takara a boy who she already knew because he was an upper first class Exorcist just like you and Shura. He is hired by Mephisto as a 'moderator' for the cram students. He made his puppet wave at you and she nodded her head and sat down and put her folder down that has name on it with fine print. It said

Aria Toryaka.

* * *

**That was it I hope you liked it.. even if I suck at writing.. Tell me what you think! REVIEW! And I give a lot of credit to** **trumpetinband for letting me use her OC. Review and you get a cookie ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's P.O.V

I really don't want to be here. I blame that new god damned Paladin Arthur Angel. The Grigori just had to pick that conceited son of a bitch. Once he heard I was an Upper First Class Exorcist he was pissed. Yelling something about me being an Exorcist before he was. He became an exorcist when he was 22. And I became one when I was 13. He said that whoever said I could be an Upper First Class Exorcist was out of there mind. But that's where he's wrong. The person who picked me to be an exorcist was Shiro Fujimoto. Any who… I don't want to be here….no…just no…

Then the bell rang and I picked to my stuff to go to my dorm and when I was heading to door…

"Hey Aria!" Someone yelled my name.

"Damn it…so close" I said under my breath then looked back to see called my name and It was Rin, Shima, and Shiemi. I walked over and smiled.

"Hi wha-I was cut off.

"Hi I'm Shiemi would you like to be my friend!?" She said smiling hopefully. I chuckled.

"Sure Shiemi" I said smiling. Who wouldn't want to be her friend she like the nicest person you could ever meet.

"Cool so wanna hang out with us were going to the beach" Rin said smiling ear to ear showing his pointy teeth.

"Oh no sorry I'll be busy today" I said looking down at my feet but I knew Rin's smile disappeared.

"Oh feel that's a shame that such a pretty girl couldn't be with us" Shima said walking near me and I backed away but he kept walking.

"Yeah what a shame if an attractive boy with pink hair disappeared without a trace" I said with an evil smirk on then they all backed up.

"Hehe my bad" Shima said looking down.

"Nah It's ok" I said smiling then walked away.

"Well nice meeting you!" Rin yelled.

I turned around "Nice meeting you too Rin and you too Shiemi….bye Shima" I said the last laughing.

I walked out the door but stayed outside of it to hear what they were saying.

"She said I was attractive" Shima said in a dreamy voice.

"Gross" I said then went to my dorm


End file.
